A vehicle assembly line may utilize a variety of manufacturing devices for assembling the vehicles. The manufacturing devices may perform tasks such as welding, installations, polishing, painting, etc. During certain tasks, a manufacturing device may be temporarily attached to a vehicle, intentionally or unintentionally, on the assembly line. If the vehicle begins moving along the assembly line while the manufacturing device is attached, the movement may drag the manufacturing device beyond an intended zone of use of the manufacturing device (i.e., into an over-travel condition), potentially damaging the manufacturing device. Therefore, it may be desirable to prevent any unintended movement of the manufacturing device.